


Literature Club Sick Days

by NoirAngel011



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Flu, Food Poisoning, Sick Character, Sick Monika, Sick Natsuki, Sick Sayori, Sick Yuri, sick day, strep throat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: The girls take care of each other during their unbearable sick days.Question: How old do I seem based on my writing?





	1. Natsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelicallyinsane699](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/gifts).



It was an ordinary Monday.

Monika, Sayori, and Yuri were walking into Literature Club.

Natsuki was already there, like always.

They weren't greeted by the younger girl sitting in the corner reading manga, or busy finishing her poem for the day last minute.

But rather by her with her head on a desk, covered by her arms, with her face turned away from the door and the three girls..

The girls exchanged a look.

Monika spoke first.

“Are you okay, Natsuki?” she asked.

This startled the girl.

She sat up and turned to the girls.

Natsuki looked awful.

Her face was pale.

Her eyes were puffy and red.

Her cheeks were flushed with red.

She looked… sick? 

Like really bad, the flu maybe?...

Yuri took a step forward and kneeled down next to the desk.

She lifted her hand to the younger girl’s forehead.

Yuri ran her hand from underneath Natsuki’s bangs down to her collarbone.

Yuri frowned and pulled her hand away.

Monika pushed a desk to the other side of the sick looking girl and sat down.

Sayori came over and stood in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki put her head back into her shaking hands.

Monika reached over and felt what was still accessible of her cheek, pulling away almost instantaneously.

Natsuki’s skin burned Monika’s hand to the touch.

She must have had a really high fever. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Sayori asked worriedly.

Natsuki shook her head.

She whimpered a little.

_ She must be feeling really bad…  _ Yuri thought.

Natsuki never whimpered, that was their first telltale sign she was sick, besides the obvious fever. 

Monika ran a hand through Natsuki’s messy hair, trying to calm the poor girl down.

“I think you might need to go home.” Monika suggested.

Natsuki turned her face an eighth toward Monika.

She had a pitiful look on her face.

She looked like she was in so much pain.

Monika felt so bad. She just wanted to protect this poor girl.

“Yeah. I think Monika may be right.” Yuri agreed.

“Not to be rude, but you look awful. You could benefit from going home.” Sayori said.

Monika sighed.

Leave it to Sayori to make Natsuki feel any worse.

Natsuki had moved her head back down.

She let out a small sob.

Monika stood up and held out a hand to the little girl.

“Come on. I’m taking you home.” she said.

Natsuki looked up.

Her cheeks were now wet from crying added to the redness on her pale skin.

Yuri helped the girl stand up on her shaking legs, putting an arm around Natsuki’s back and letting Natsuki cling to her for support

Sayori grabbed Natsuki’s backpack off the ground.

Monika and Yuri kept their hands around Natsuki as her knees shook.

Sayori opened the door and walked ahead of them as the other two guided Natsuki.

Natsuki buried her head into Monika’s shoulder, since Monika was closer to her own height.

She was sobbing from feeling so sick.

The girls had now exited the school and were headed down the sidewalk.

From here they could almost see the gates to Natsuki’s neighborhood.

It was another five minutes before they reached the little girl’s driveway.

“Hey Nat?” Yuri asked.

She was always the one to think ahead and see the problem they were about to run into if they weren't careful.

“Yeah?” the girl hiccuped, lifting her head from Monika’s shoulder and turning slightly to Yuri.

“Is your dad home?” Yuri asked, a worried expression crossing her face.

Natsuki sniffed and looked up at the house.

She finally shook her head no.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Natsuki had the absolute scariest dad in the whole city.

Just to think about what he does to his daughter makes Yuri want to be sick.

It made her feel like how Natsuki was feeling right now.

Sayori led them up to the front door, finding the key under the doormat and unlocking the door.

Monika and Yuri walked her into the house and laid Natsuki down on the couch.

The little girl shivered and broke out into a coughing fit.

Monika sat with her and rubbed her back up and down.

Natsuki’s coughing finally came to a stop.

She cried and shivered into Monika.

Yuri saw the girl from the kitchen where she was talking to Sayori.

She disappeared upstairs and returned with Natsuki’s favorite fuzzy baby pink blanket.

Yuri layed it over the younger girl’s body.

Sayori (who had disappeared somewhere into the house) came out of the hall bathroom with a thermometer.

She clicked it on and handed it to Monika, following Yuri back into the kitchen.

“Here.” Monika held the thermometer to Natsuki’s mouth.

Natsuki opened her mouth slightly and Monika made sure it went under her tongue.

After a minute it beeped and monika pulled it out of Natsuki’s mouth.

“Shit” the older girl muttered, staring in disbelief at the temperature the small device read.

104.7.

That was high…

Way to high for the small size of Natsuki’s body.

“Yuri! Sayori!” Monika called.

“What?” the two girls choursed.

“I need you! Quick!” Monika sounded worried and annoyed.

The two girls came running into the room and Monika handed the thermometer up to Yuri.

The purple haired girl gasped and showed it to Sayori.

Sayori then did the first sensible thing she had done all day,

She grabbed Natsuki’s fluffy blanket and ripped it from the girl, in an attempt to keep her fever from rising.

Natsuki’s eyes welled up with tears.

She started crying into Monika’s blazer.

Natsuki had probably cried at least five times in the span of an hour.

They all felt terrible for the small girl.

Monika just held her.

The other girls piled around Natsuki and they all formed one big group hug.

After a few minutes Natsuki had calmed down enough for Yuri to pull Sayori away and take her back to the kitchen.

Monika took Natsuki up the stairs helped her change into cooler pajamas in an attempt to lower her fever some more.

Monika carried the girl back down the stairs for Natsuki was on the edge of fainting and falling backwards down the stairs.

She laid her back on the couch, covering her with a thin pink sheet and propping her up with a fluffy faux fur pillow.

Yuri walked back into the living room with Sayori trailing close behind.

“I’m gonna go down to the pharmacy and try to find some medicine.” she said.

Yuri then grabbed her backpack from beside the couch and fished out her wallet.

“Okay. Try to hurry back” Monika said, running her hand through Natsuki’s now tangled hair.”

“Okay. I will” Yuri tossed her purse over her shoulder and headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind her for that Natsuki had just fallen asleep with her head in Monika’s lap.

Sayori shivered rubbing her arms.

“No wonder Nat is cold. It’s freezing in here.” she said, going to the hallway to look for the thermostat.

“Don’t turn it up to much!” Monika yelled quietly.

“We’re trying to lower her fever not raise it!” she continued.

“Okay! Got it!” Sayori called back.

Monika could here the beeps of the thermostat.

It went up five degrees before the sound stopped and Sayori returned to the living room and sat down at Natsuki’s feet.

…

Yuri left the house and started walking down the driveway toward the sidewalk.

She made a few turns with the walk until she came to a crosswalk.

The purple haired teen walked across it to the shopping mall.

She headed down the concrete strip that connected all the store until she came to the pharmacy.

(A/N: FunFact, The name for ‘pharmacy’ in japan is ‘yakkyoku’ and prescription is ‘shoshen’)

She went inside and started browsing the aisles.

She went to the medicine section first.

They weren’t entirely sure what was wrong with Natsuki, but considering how bad she felt, it was probably the flu.

Yuri grabbed a bottle of cough and fever over the counter medicine.

It would hopefully take care of her cough and fever as it advertised.

She grabbed some Pepto too, just in case.

As Yuri walked through the other aisle, one thing caught her eye.

She grabbed it off the shelf.

Perfect.

This would work great.

It was a cold pack that could stay frozen for up to ten hours.

She pulled it down and added it to the medicine.

She then grabbed three cands a chicken noodle soups and a box of saltine crackers.

She grabbed a box of pain relief pills and headed to checkout.

Her total came out to be 1862.74 yen.

(A/N: This is what google told me. Worth $17.00 )

She took her bag and hurried across the crosswalk and down the sidewalk back to Natsuki’s where the girls would be waiting.

She hurried up Natsuki’s driveway just as it started to sprinkle rain.

Yuri knocked and was greeted by a smiling Sayori.

Yuri hurried in and set her bag and wallet back down by where the girls had set their backpacks by the couch.

Natsuki was still cradled in Monika’s arms.

She was sleeping soundly, but not for long.

Sayori dumped the contents of Yuri’s bag onto the couch by Natsuki’s feet.

She inspected it and picked up the soup cans and saltines, taking them to the kitchen and setting them on the island in the middle of the room.

She grabbed a can and started to dig around for a can opener.

Monika gently shook Natsuki awake, feeling bad for the smaller girl as she did so.

Natsuki blinked her eyes, rubbing them to wipe the restless sleep away.

Monika fluffed up Natsuki’s pillow to help her sit up.

Yuri pulled the seal off the cold and fever medicine and began to reading the back of the  bottle for the correct amount to give the tiny girl.

She found it and poured 12 ML into the cup provided.

Yuri handed the cup of purple liquid to Monika.

Monika began to coax Natsuki into taking the medicine.

“Come on. You can go back to sleep once you take it.” Monika held the cup upto Natsuki’s lips.

Natsuki turned her head away from Monika and the medicine cup.

Monika was quick and grabbed Natsuki’s chin and manually turned her head and pushed the cup back to her lips.

She held the girl’s head in place and pushed the cup harder to her lips.

Reluctantly, Natsuki drank the think purple liquid.

Yuri was quick to hand a bottle if water Monika, who helped Natsuki drinks it to wash the sickening taste out of the small girl’s mouth.

She leans back onto Monika, her bottom lip starting to tremble.

They heard the microwave start up and soon beep, signalling it was done.

They then heard Sayori clanging around a little more before appearing in the doorway, holding a plate.

Yuri walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the cold pack as she left.

One the plate was a bowl of soup, some saltine crackers, and a spoon carefully propped up on the side of the bowl.

She handed the plate to Monika who slid it into Natsuki's lap on top of the sheet.

Natsuki whimpered again, staring a t the soup.

Monika ran her hands through the sick girl’s short locks.

Natsuki’s hand shook as she reached for the spoon and pulled and spoonful of steaming broth toward her mouth.

She sipped at it, then downed it in all of three seconds.

Natsuki was quick to devour the bowl, then shove all the crackers in her mouth at once.

It was sad that this was so rare for Natsuki to even have something as small as a few crackers and a bowl of soup.

Within ten minutes, Natsuki had finished the food and was now asleep, leaned up against Monika.

Sayori felt bad for Natsuki because she was sick, but she felt really bad for Monika.

Monika had been sitting cross legged on the couch since they had arrived over an hour ago.

Natsuki had been leaning on her for the majority of the time the had been with the small girl.

Now that Natsuki was asleep, Sayori spoke up.

“Hey Monika. You wanna switch places?” she asked.

Monika bit her bottom lip, thinking about the suggestion.

“If anyone gets sick, I would rather it be me than you or Yuri” Monika protested.

“It will be okay, I have a very strong immune system” Sayori argued sweetly, she just wanted what was best for all her friends.

“Sure. As long as we don’t wake her.” she finally gave in.

She knew she couldn’t argue with Sayori any longer than a few minutes, before it turned ugly.

The position she was in was pretty uncomfortable, it would be nice to stand up and stretch.

Monika lifted Natsuki so she was leaning asleep against the back of the couch.

She slid her legs out from under Natsuki so that she could stand up.

Sayori ran her fingers through the sleeping girl’s short hair and Monika stood up.

Sayori then came and sat back down where Monika had been sitting moments before.

Sayori pulled Natsuki closer to her and the little girl slumped against her.

Sayori could feel her hot skin as Natsuki’s forehead was buried into the crook between Sayori’s neck and shoulder.

Monika stretched her arms and legs out the disappeared into the kitchen in the search for Yuri.

She walked in and found yur filling the cloth pouch with ice.

Yuri zipped it up on the side and handed it to Monika.

“Take this to Natsui, please.” Yuri began to wipe up the water that had spilled out onto the counter.

Monika headed back into the living room and handed the ice pack to Sayori.

Sayori gently pulled the wet paper towel they had been using away from Natsuki’s face.

She replaced it with the cloth ice pack, handing the towel back to Monika to throw away.

Monika took the soaked paper back into the kitchen and tossed it into the trash bin.

Natsuki shifted in Sayori’s arms, whimpering in discomfort.

Monika went back to the living room and Yuri followed.

Yuri grabbed her backpack and pulled out her homework, sitting on the floor by the couch and beginning to work, Monika doing the same.

Natsuki slept and eventually Sayori fell asleep with her head leaned against the back of the couch.

Yuri and Monika finished their homework and then just sat around, talking quietly to each other and waiting for the two other girls to awake.

Finally Natsuki’s eyes began to flutter.

She moved her hands up to her face to rub and her burning eyes.

“I think i’m okay now. You can all go home” she spoke unaware of the sleeping Sayori beside her.

“Once Sayori wakes up we’ll go.” Yuri said.

Monika stifled a giggle at the girls sleeping state.

She had her head thrown back, her mouth open, with a small trail of drool going down her chin.

It was amazing she wasn’t snoring.

Natsuki looked over and Sayori and smiled for the first time that day.

Sayori could make anyone laugh, no matter what was wrong with them, whether they felt sad or were feeling like actual shit.

Monika stood up from the chair she had been reading in and went over to the coral haired girl, poking her cheek.

This had no effect on the passed out girl.

Natsuki tugged lightly on a piece of Sayori’s hair, willing her to open her eyes.

Sayori blinked and sat up, scratching the sleep out of her eyes.

‘Whaa- What?” she asked, blinking.

“Time to go.” Natsuki playfully scowled.

Even in her sick state, she somehow managed to try to be tough, and came out looking adorable.

There was just something about Natsuki that made her do that.

“Okay. You gonna be okay?” Sayori asked, pushing the blanket off herself and standing up.

“Yeah. Now Go.” Natsuki scowled.

Yuri grabbed her grabbed her backpack, going over and feeling the girl one final time and smiling at what she felt of the little girl’s skin.

She was in no way fever free, but was definitely doing better than she had been when they were still at school.

Natsuki layed back down on her pillow, her eyelids fighting to stay awake as she watched the girls leave.

“Text us when you feel better or if you need anything!” Sayori called as she left, not waiting for a response knowing Natsuki had heard her ass he shut the front door and headed down the driveway after the other girls.

They all hopped Natsuki would feel better, and after the weekend, she was back at school on Monday, any traces of the flu gone from her body.


	2. Monika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some pretty gross graphics in it.  
> No i was not on drugs when i wrote this.  
> I only have Sayori to blame...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy This Drugged Up Shit!

Monika felt terrible.

She didn’t think lunch was agreeing with her as she shuffled into the clubroom with her head down.

Her hair hung lifelessly around her sick face.

The other girls watched with worry as Monika sat down in the nearest desk, placing her face into her hands, throwing her backpack onto the ground.

The other three exchanged a look.

Monika had been late.

That worried them all on it’s own.

She looked really tired.

Her normally perfect ponytail was messy and her bow was askew.

Monika turned her head, revealing her face to them.

She was sheet white, with hints of green around the edges of her temples.

Sayori got up from her spot on the floor next to Natsuki and walked over towards Monika.

Monika’s normally bright green eyes were dull and glazed.

She just looked straight ahead, staring at a blank space on the wall.

Sayori laid her hand gently on Monika’s face, the skin she was touching burned her, but she felt Monika lean toward her.

Her hand must’ve been cold of something, because Monika was pressing her forehead hard into Sayori’s hand.

When Sayori pulled her hand away, Monika almost whimpered,almost.

Small beads of sweat began to form at her hairline, soaking her bangs slightly.

Yuri and Natsuki came over to where Sayori was standing to Monika’s right.

Whatever was wrong was getting worse by the second.

“Are you feeling okay?” Natsuki asked kneeling down next to the girl.

Monika quickly shook her head, resting it in her arms on the desk.

Her face was getting noticeably greener as the girls tried to figure out what to do.

Yuri really hoped Monika didn’t get sick in the classroom, then they would have two messes to clean up.

Natsuki had a very weak stomach.

All at once, Monika sprang up and rushed from the classroom, her face greener than ever.

“You think she’s goging to be okay?” Sayori asked.

“No. She’s not.” Yuri said, very confident in her words that one of her best friends was in no way feeling good.

At all.

“I’m gonna go see if she’s okay.” Yuri said, heading out the door and down the hall.

Yuri rushed through the hall, towards the nearest girls bathroom.

She opened the door and could hear Monika retching.

 _The poor thing_ she thought…

The last stall door was closed, but was cracked open.

Yuri pushed it open the rest of the way.

Monika was kneeled down on the floor in front of the toilet, trying her best to keep her hair out of her face.

Yuri sat down behind her, taking back the strands of hair that weren’t tucked back into her messy ponytail.

Monika was crying by the time she finished, falling back onto Yuri.

Yuri grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped the vomit off Monika’s chin and face.

Yuri held Monika close, she just felt so sorry for her.

She probably had gotten food poisoning.

She had a fever, was vomiting a lot, and was acting really dizzy.

Her mouth was watering a un-normal amount too, a sign of nausea.

“Do you feel any better?” Yuri asked, tucking a loose strand of Monika’s mahogany hair back behind her ear.

Monika shook her head no.

She only felt worse.

“You think that you can get up?” Yuri asked, knowing the answer would probably be no.

Monika tried to stand, attempting to push up her weak body, her knees shaking then buckling, causing her to fall back into Yuri’s waiting arms.

Yuri struggled to her own feet, lifting Monika up gently so she was leaning up against the graffitied bathroom wall.

Yuri reached over and flushed the contents of the toilet down into the sewers.

She than put an arm around Monika, supporting her to walk.

Yuri was gentle, taking slow steps so Monika could keep up.

They moved down the empty hallway, heading to the clubroom.

As they walked Monika almost collapsed, Yuri catching her quickly.

Monika whimpered, trying to stand once again but failing miserably.

Yuri scooped her up, being able to carry her easily the rest of the way down the hallway.

Yuri carried her lifeless body to the clubroom.

Monika was awake, but was not responsive, she was breathing and did have a pulse though.

Yuri sat Monika down where the girl had been sitting before she ran out of the room, Monika laid her head down the desk, staring straight ahead at the blank wall once again.

Yuri then pulled the other two girls aside.

Yuri glanced over at Monika, whose eyes were drooping from tiredness.

She may or may not have stayed up super late the previous night studying for her history quiz she was pretty sure she had failed because she had felt so sick since lunch.

Yuri sat with Natsuki and Sayori on the other side of the clubroom away from Monika so she couldn’t hear anything if she was awake.

Though she was probably to zoned out to hear or see anything the did or said.

Yuri looked over her shoulder, seeing Monika falling asleep, face turned straight ahead.

“We need to take her home.” Yuri said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Why?” Sayori asked, trying but failing to match Yuri’s soft and quiet tone.

“She was throwing up, a lot. She has a fever, too” Yuri explained, trying to tell them in the least detail possible to avoid Natsuki getting sick.

“What do you think it is?” the youngest girl spoke up.

“Probably food poisoning, there were a few other kids that had to go home because of it today after lunch.” Yuri said, glancing back over at the now sleeping Monika with her head on the desk.

“Yeah, one of the kids in my sixth period math class got really sick from lunch. It was so gross. The vomit was all green and orange and hot. It smelled like dead fish covered in mayonnaise from seven months ago that had been left in the sun since it had been bought.” Sayori failed to keep the description words to a low, instead explaining in great detail what had happened.

Yuri looked over at Natsuki, the girl was almost as green as Monika.

“Sayori…” the girl said, her voice dangerously low.

“If you do not shut the fuck up, I will projectile vomit on you.” she continued, glaring daggers at the coral haired girl.

Her face began to clear away as Sayori shut her mouth, keeping her voice out of the conversation.

They all looked over at Monika as they heard her voice.

“That description was…” she said, her face as green as Natsuki’s had been moments ago.

They could see it written all over her sickly face.

Yuri was the quick one, once again thinking ahead at the best time possible.

Yuri sprang up, grabbing the classroom trash can just as Monika began to puke out her guts.

Natsuki ran out of the room, plugging her ears to block out the retching noise and keep herself from throwing up.

Yuri held back Monika’s hair once again.

At this point Monika was only bringing up bile and stomach water.

Sayori just sat on the corner of the clubroom and stared at the scene before her.

It was sadly one she had caused.

She couldn’t dull on it to much before Yuri motioned her over once Monika was only dry heaving.

“Sayori get her bag, and find Natsuki, wherever she went, we're taking Monika home" Yuri instructed, glancing back to Monika every two seconds as she looked at Sayori.

Sayori saluted, than grabbed Monika’s plain white and pink bag and hurried out the clubroom door in search of the pink haired first year.

She found her by the water fountain a little bit down the hall from the clubroom, drinking a furious amount of probably very contaminated water in attempts to calm her stomach from the sight and sounds of Monika throwing up.

“We’re taking Monika home, come on.” Sayori told the younger girl, who pulled back from the water and wiped her chin with the sleeve of her blazer.

The two headed back to the clubroom grabbing their own backpacks as Yuri grabbed hers.

The trashcan sat on the floor beside Monika’s desk where the girl laid her head on the inner section of her arm, pale and sweating and breathing heavily.

Natsuki almost didn't even want to think about looking at or inside the white trash can, that would for sure make her sick.

Yuri slung her own backpack on, the walked over to Monika.

She was gentle as she lifted the weak and slightly shaking body into her arms.

“Sayori, you carry the trash can.” Yuri said, looking from the trash can on the ground to Sayori.

“We’re taking it with us?” Sayori questioned, wondering if they'd get in trouble.

Yuri looked back down at the now asleep Monika in her arms.

“If they catch us, we just explain the situation, they’ll believe us and will understand, now come on.” Yuri was very soft spoken with her words, but at the same time very stern.

She didn’t mean to be, she was just very worried about Monika.

Sayori didn't argue just grabbed the trash can of the ground and followed Yuri and the restless and sick Monika out the door with Natsuki in tow, the youngest shutting the club door behind herself as she exited.

…

As they headed out of the school, they passed no one, which was in a way good.

The school nurse had already left for the day otherwise they wouldn’t have had to take matters into their own hands, at least they hadn’t left any mess behind, thank to Yuri’s quick and clever thinking.

For Natsuki’s sake, it was good Monika no longer got sick as they headed home.

After a few minutes, Monika did seem to become a bit heavier, but Yuri pushed on, a few more minutes like this wouldn't hurt her.

It was for Monika’s well being after all, the girl was in no shape to walk a few step, much less seven blocks from the school to her house.

Monika lived within a fair distance from the school,  living much closer than natsuki and much, much closer than Yuri, who almost lived on the other side of town.

Her family had recently moved from a small apartment building to a house quite a bit larger, and much closer to the high school and the baseball field, ever since Monika had started playing.

After a few more minutes of walking, the four girls reached Monika’s house, and unsurprisingly,nobody was home.

Monika’s parent were almost always on business trips, leaving Monika all on her own.

They just gave her money for what she needed and let her figure it out on her own.

It was part of the reason they had moved, so Monika was closer to school, stores, and the filed as mentioned before.

Sometimes Monika questioned how they could give her almost a thousand dollars just for two weeks, but still couldn't get their almost seventeen year old daughter, with a driver's license, a car.

There had been multiple occasions her parents had told Monika that she was a mistake, that they had never wanted kids and now they were stuck with her, and it hurt.

Part of the reason Monika tried so hard to accede was because if she did something really good, maybe her parents would acknowledge her for ‘doing something right’.

The girls entered the house, Yuri carrying Monika down the hall and to the bedroom clearly labeled as Monika’s with a big pink and sparkling ‘M’ covered in way to much galaxy glitter and rhinestones of all shapes and sizes glued to the pastel purple door with magenta stripes covered in hearts of pink, red, gold, and white all over.

Yuri laid Monika in her own bed, leaving the blankets off her, not wanting to raise her already through the roofs fever.

Sayori was in the kitchen, changing out the trash bag using a convenience store grocery bag, for it was just about the same size as the original one from the school.

She threw out the used one and took the trash can to Yuri.

Yuri gratefully took it from Sayori, placing it next to Monika’s bed on the floor.

Sayori hopped up onto the bed at Moni’s feet, undoing the buckles at the sides of her pink toes shoes and sliding them off.

Yuri undid Monika’s blazer and pulled the girl out of it.

It took both of the girls to wriggle Monika out of the sweater vest thing they were all forced to wear.

Out of all of the literature club, Yuri hated their school uniform the most.

She hated skirts in general, and she was forced to wear a super short one, and the vest thing was just.. ugly.

The two girls left once Monika wasn’t wrapped in so many layers and headed back down the hall to find Natsuki.

She was sitting on the couch, watching some anime stuff.

She heard them enter and turned around, looking at them over the back of the couch.

“What’cha watching?” Sayori asked, throwing herself over the side of the couch and tumbling over to Natsuki.

“Love Live” the girl responded.

They turned back to the screen.

(A/N: I know nothing about Love Live, I just watched a rap battle of Natsuki and Nico and watched Bijuu Mike react to it. Sorry if I trigger any Love Live fans, but if you are a huge Love Live or Nico Yazawa fan, why are you here?)

A black haired girl with big pigtails and pink bows turned around to face the screen, from her position staring out the window, she moved her hands above her head and squealed “Nico Nico NII!”.

“She reminds me of you Natsuki.” Sayori said not taking her eyes of the screen.

Sayori sat and waited for that to sink in, waited for Natsuki to realize that she had just made a joke at the size of her pink haired friend’s chest, much like the flat girl on the screen.

“Was that…” for the second time that day Natsuki wanted to rip Sayori’s face off.

“Was that a joke at the size of my chest…” Natsuki was quaking with anger at the coral haired second year.

Yuri snickered from her spot in the kitchen, where she was brewing Monika mint tea.

Yuri was impressed with Sayori for being brave enough to risk her life for a joke, literally.

Natsuki slapped Sayori across the face.

Yuri laughed again as she poured the now steaming mint tea into a mug.

She grabbed a small glass bowl and filled it with saltine crackers.

Yuri took the crakers and tea to Monika’s room, setting them down on the girl’s nightstand and gently shaking her awake.

Monika blinked her eyes open, looking from Yuri to the crackers and back to Yuri.

“I can’t eat those...” she said quietly, her voice so weak it made Yuri feel her pain.

Yuri stroked back Monika's hair, moving the think locks away from Monika’s burning face.

“Well here, this will help your stomach.” Yuri handed Monka the mint tea.

Monika’s shaking hands took the mug, almost dropping it onto her bedspread, Yuri caching it and helping the girl hold it.

Monika sipped at it generously.

It was helping a little.

She ate a cracker than pushed away the tea and rest of the saltines.

Monika laid down on her pillow, closing her eyes and almost immediately falling asleep.

Yuri set the crackers and tea on the bedside table and quietly left the room.

She sat down wil Natsuki and Sayori, who were now sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

Natsuki was still pissed, Sayori was still giggling like a maniac.

They had turned off Love Live and were now watching a random anime about some kids who could see everyone’s net worth.

(A/N: Why is ‘I See Your Money’ and actual thing?)

Natsuki looked up at the clock.

It was nearing 5 pm.

“I should get home.” Natsuki got up from the couch and grabbed her backpack off the ground.

“I should too.” Sayori stood up as well.

“Okay. I’m gonna stay here with Moni. Have a good night.” Yuri smiled as they gathered their stuff.

“You too, see you at school?” Sayori gave a smile back to Yuri.

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Yuri waved as Natsuki and Sayori exited the house.

Yuri sat there watching the anime for another five minutes.

After a few more minutes, Yuri heard a faint retching coming from down the hall.

Yuri sighed.

It was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave A Review!!

**Author's Note:**

> How old do I seem based on my writing?


End file.
